Song of the Heart
by Bitch-with a Sword
Summary: It is rated R for sex, violence, rape, abuse, gross out humor, language, and other adult content. It isn't completely tragic, but it is when it gets toward the end. PLEASE R&R! A song fic. Numerous songs
1. As If

Yo! It is a bitch with a sword! OK, not literally but who cares? * Ignores all the hands that shoot up into the air *. This fic is my first and it is a song fic. Of course, it has many different songs and it is a Draco/Hermione. * Bows from all of the applause but someone chucks a stapler * OK! WHO THREW THE STAPLER!? * Another one is chucked and It hits me in the head and I get knocked out *  
  
Chapter One. As If  
  
Hermione walked down one of the long halls of Hogwarts. She could not have been any happier. She had great grades, she was not picked on as much by her Slytherin peers, her parents were as happy as ever, and she had a great boyfriend. One that would not cheat on her, play her, or mentally or physically abuse her. Ron Weasly. The youngest of the men in the Weasly family and Hermione's sweet, loving, caring, truthful. . . . Hermione's thought's were stopped abruptly when she passed by a classroom and heard moans and groans.  
  
"Faster, Ron, uhhhhh-" said an all too familiar voice.  
  
Hermione walked up to the classroom door and rested her ear on it.  
  
"Ron," she heard the girl moan again.  
  
"Lavender," Hermione mouthed to herself in disbelief.  
  
Hermione was going to let it go when she first passed by the room, but when she heard the name of her significant other she had to know who was in that classroom. Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at the door.  
  
"Blendo Teetus" Hermione muttered. The door became transparent and Hermione saw who was in the classroom.  
  
Hermione, being the smart, and completely strong woman she is, was fazed and completely shocked at the site in front of her eyes. Ron was up against the wall with Lavender Brown sandwiched between him and the chalkboard. He was pumping himself into the girl that Hermione had called a friend for six years! Her boyfriend that she was practically praising two minutes ago was now fucking Lavender! Hermione was not going to stand for it. The thing that had gotten Hermione was that Ron had just asked her out three hours ago and Hermione had said yes. She was not going to blame Lavender, though. It was Ron's fault and Hermione was going to make him pay! She raised her wand right and Ron's back. The couple was still oblivious that Hermione was standing in the doorway, looking completely peeved. She opened the door quietly.  
  
"Ran dose Compendia" Hermione yelled.  
  
Ron was knocked out strait away and Lavender screamed.  
  
"Hermione! What are you doing?!" Lavender screeched.  
  
"I am stopping this right now! Get dressed!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"We were busy, Hermione!" Lavender yelled.  
  
"Ron is my boyfriend, Lavender!" Hermione screeched back. Lavender was buttoning her blouse while Hermione said this and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Wha- What!?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He didn't tell you?" Hermione asked looking on the verge of crying her eyes out.  
  
"No. He's your boyfriend and I was. . . Oh, Hermione I am so sorry!" Lavender said with pleading eyes.  
  
Hermione started crying. "It's ok," Hermione said. Hermione stepped back a bit and then started to run through the halls. Her bag was left by the door of the classroom that she had just invaded. Hermione heard the bell ring and students started to pile out of the Great Hall. Hermione ran up a flight of stairs, which were right next to the Great Hall, and started to run away from the Great Hall, her face in her hands. All the people that could see her stopped walking and stared and she ran down the long hall that lead away from the Great Hall. The huge group just stared after her until she was out of site, shrugged, and then went back to walking toward their next classes. Only three people cared to know what was wrong. Four pares of eyes stared toward her, on pare blue, one green, and another silver.  
  
Hermione had liked Ron ever since their second year. A long time for a small 12 year old girl with a crush to hold. Hermione had waited forever to be able to go out with Ron and the day she was aloud to, he had cheated on her. HE had cheated on HER! That was the most absurd thing Hermione had ever heard. Hermione noticed that she didn't like Ron, but she loved him. It had totally crushed her. Hermione was running toward the Head common room but she tripped and fell onto the cold stone floor and sobbed onto the solid foundation. Hermione cried and cried for seemed like hours. She tried to stand up and it took her a while, but she finally propped herself up against the wall but she couldn't stand for long.  
  
She fell back down, but was caught by somebody. She didn't notice who and she didn't care, unless it was Ron. Hermione opened her eyes and didn't see any red, so she closed them again and cried some more. The person carried her toward the Head Common Room and walked up the portrait.  
  
"Pixie Dust," the person said. The voice was a boys and only one boy knew the password. The Head Boy.  
  
He carried her into the large common room and set her on the couch. Hermione just rolled back off onto the floor. The Head Boy threw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Honestly, Granger. What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked her, his silver eyes showing clear and all out no emotion.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy. I am not going to take your shit today and if you even try to insult me you will regret it for the rest of your life," Hermione threatened.  
  
"Don't insult me, And watch your language," she flipped him off," Maybe later." He said like the smart ass he is.  
  
"You are going to regret that you are even talking to me," Hermione warned.  
  
"Malfoy's don't regret anything, Granger. Mudbloods might, but superiors such as I don't," he said with a sneer.  
  
"I know you don't regret anything, that's how bad it's going to be when I am through with you, you sorry pure blood, ferret faced, toe headed, jack- ass!" Hermione said. She was now on her feet, rather wobbly, and looking Malfoy in the eyes. Malfoy smirked and walked up to her to where they were body to body. Hermione didn't move.  
  
"Nice come back, Granger. But here's a clue," he bent down to her ear," I don't give a shit."  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione asked and he just cocked an eyebrow. Hermione, being delusional,(AN: yeah right!) grabbed his balls and pushed him back onto the floor. "I have just done the world a HUGE favor! No more little Malfoy bastards!! YAY!" Hermione said and then walked into her large bedroom to sleep, slamming the door behind her. Malfoy was lying in a ball in the middle of the floor, on the verge of tears, and grabbing his maybe damaged gear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the common room in a high backed chair. She was sitting staring at the fire blankly, thinking absentmindedly. While she was in her room she had slept the whole time. She had cried herself to sleep. Hermione was trying her hardest not to cry, still, but it wasn't going to work for long. She couldn't hold it in much longer. She put her face in her hands and started to sob into them. She stood up five minutes later and walked into her room. She got into her trunk and pulled out a bottle of bronze liquid. She then walked back into the common room and sat back down into the large chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
30 minutes later, Hermione was piss drunk and half of the once full bottle was gone. It was a large bottle and anyone who drank half of it was surely going to be unable to think. Hermione looked over the side of the large chair but couldn't see the clock that was positioned right behind it. Being in her state, she leaned too far over and fell over the side without a sound. She shot back up like a bullet but fell back down again. She then got back, slower this time, and staggered toward the wall with the large oak clock that was right across from the large fire place. She still had the bottle of R&R in her hand. She was looking at the clock on the wall but couldn't see the couch she was going toward and fell on top of it. She then got back up and she stood on the middle cushion. She was looking at the clock and was trying to stay upright but, she lost her balance, which wasn't hard to do, and fell over the back of the couch with a loud scream, the bottle still intact.  
  
Hermione heard someone come rushing out of the bathroom and came over to her. After about two seconds after the person had looked at her, he started to laugh.  
  
"You are such a fricken complete dick!" Hermione slurred at him. She struggled to get up but couldn't.  
  
"Want to see it?" he asked, still being a smart ass. He obviously forgot what happened last time he was acting like that.  
  
"Hell no! You don't have anything. And don't get near me or I will find a way to kick your ass!" Hermione threatened him.  
  
Malfoy stopped laughing. "Don't threaten me, Granger." Draco warned.  
  
"Remember what happened last time you told me not to threaten you? I made your sorry ass s- s- saa- sterile!"  
  
"If you want to check, Granger, I am not sterile," Draco said to her.  
  
"How would you know, anyway? Did you go ride the school bike or did you jack off?" Hermione asked him. He flared down at her.  
  
"I am going to go with the bike," Draco answered, acting, once again, like a smart ass.  
  
"You see, Malfoy," Hermione said getting up," I would take you on your offer, but I don't think I can stand up," Hermione finished flipping lazily onto her stomach.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Mudblood?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, you stuck up, pure-blood ass!" Hermione yelled.  
  
Draco walked over to her and grabbed her by her waist and tried to get her up but she was struggling and eventually, they were both on the floor, Draco on top. (AN: the way I like it!). But Hermione was still kicking and punching and after she stopped, Draco was conveniently right between her legs. That's when Hermione noticed something, he was only wearing a towel, that was on the verge of falling off! (AN: TAKE IT OFF 'MOINE!)  
  
"What is up, Granger?" Draco asked, pinning her hands to the floor above her head.  
  
"Ron," Hermione slurred.  
  
"What about him," Draco asked her, not really caring.  
  
"I caught him cheating on me," Hermione said, barely above a whisper. She then burst into tears.  
  
"Oh. . ." was all Draco could think of saying.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!" Hermione screamed and started to struggle again.  
  
Draco was afraid that if he let her go, that she would go on a killing spree, so, in the end, her pelvis ended up right against his gear, if you get what I mean. . . ; )  
  
"Stop moving Granger. You're about to take off my towel," Draco said, finally getting her to stop.  
  
Hermione wrapped her legs around his and pulled herself up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Granger, what the he- " but he was cut short by the drunk Hermione shoving her tongue down his throat.  
  
Draco was caught by surprise when she did this, but didn't argue. Instead, he returned the kiss and laid her back onto the floor, laying himself on top of her. He let his hands travel her body, starting at her breasts down to her knees, while Hermione ran her hands through his silky blonde hair. He didn't know why he was doing it, but let's just say Hermione wasn't the only person who had drunk that evening.  
  
Draco took time to notice what Hermione was wearing and was surprised. She had on super short black stretch denim shorts and a black midriff showing tank top with a white glittery cat between the breasts. The kiss seemed to go on forever, but neither stopped it. After five minutes of strait kissing, they broke apart and they were both breathing hard. Hermione was smiling and Draco looked at her, smirking smugly.  
  
"Couldn't resist me, now could you Granger?" he asked her smugly.  
  
"I can," she paused, making it look like she was think," but tonight I am choosing not to," she said then brought her lips back onto his, hard and burning with suppressed passion that she had just chose to let loose.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, her legs rapping around his waist. His towel fell off, but he didn't notice, only Hermione did when she felt his manhood pushing against her shorts. He carried her into her room and they both fell onto her bed, Hermione on the bottom. Draco started to kiss her jaw bone, sucked on a spot on her neck, and then started to move down. 'Draco Malfoy was here' he thought when he saw a purple spot showing up on Hermione's neck. When he came to her shirt, she let him take it off and he kept kissing down toward her shorts.  
  
"Draco," she breathed, he just made a noise to indicate he was listening," what the hell are we doing?!" she asked in surprise. 'That's what I call snapping back to reality!' Hermione thought.  
  
Draco stopped and got off of her. "I do not know. Except all I know is that I was kissing you- " he trailed off. He then started to wipe off his tongue with his hands . Hermione glared at him and growled in frustration and attempted to stand up. When she was finally planted onto the ground, Draco was still wiping off his tongue. Hermione pushed him out her door with one try, and was about to close the door when she noticed his equipment.  
  
It was big and Hermione wanted to know what it would feel like inside of her. Hermione almost drug him back inside her room but decided it was going to have to wait for a later day. Hermione smirked and Draco looked at her oddly.  
  
"Nice package," Hermione said, still smirking. She looked at the look of shock as it crossed his face and she slammed her door shut, locking it before she crawled into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~NEXT MORNING~  
  
Hermione woke up with a small head ache. For such a small girl, she could handle a lot of alcohol. Well, not a lot, but more than any guy could. 'I think' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione was having a good morning so far, until she looked back on yesterday. The whole kissing Malfoy thing was probably the best thing that happened that day, but the whole Ron thing, Hermione had gotten over it. She knew that it would happen, it had happened once before. Not the Ron cheating on her fiasco, but the Ron braking her heart.  
  
When they were in 6th year, she had asked him to go out with her, he had refused and went and asked Parvati Patil! Hermione had just asked him to go out with him but he just said no and went to ask the Gryffin-whore . Hermione didn't know she was going to get turned down, but she did and that time she had drunk a full bottle of Vodka. She didn't go to school for a full two days, the hang over was so bad, but over the summer, she got used to drinking when she went to a block party.  
  
Hermione crawled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Hermione had curves, and she was rather tall, but she had always covered it up with her school uniform. Hermione decided that she would try and see what it would be like to act like all the other girls in the school. Well, except for three of them, and they were three of Hermione's four best friends. Elektra Bentley, JT Anderson, and Ginny/Virginia Weasly. They acted like Tom-boys. Played hard-core Quidditch games, knocking out all of the rules, and had gone on the last two adventures that she, Harry and Ron had gone on. They even wore the boys school uniform, minus Ginny. Ginny had to wear the girls.  
  
Hermione walked to her closet and pulled out a black, short skirt that JT had shrunk when Hermione wasn't looking and a white blouse that was almost transparent, with a black bra and underwear. Hermione put on her normal flat footed slips but noticed that it didn't look right so she grabbed her 3 inch platforms and put it all on. She examined herself in the mirror and then when she thought it looked right, she took it off and ran into the bathroom. She didn't plan on knocking.  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy yelled when she came barging into the large bathroom.  
  
"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I've already seen everything you've got," 'which is quite a bit!' her brain finished. Hermione looked in the mirror that would reflect Malfoy from the place he showered in the large circular shower in the far corner. She saw he was slightly blushing but it disappeared and he glared at her.  
  
"Are you hung-over?" he asked her, going back to his shower. He said it like a sneer, only just a tid bit less.  
  
"Actually, no. I can handle alcohol *Malfoy *," Hermione said, turning around and hoisting herself up on the sink so she could see him. Well, not all of him, just his silhouette behind the shower curtain.  
  
"Are you sure? Last night you were wasted," he said, exaggerating wasted.  
  
"I must have been really wasted because I kissed you," she said.  
  
Malfoy was walking out of the shower when she said that and shuddered.  
  
"Why the hell are you still in here? I told you to get out!" he said.  
  
"Nope. You're out of the shower and it's my turn now. Get out," Hermione said, pointing toward the door that led to his room.  
  
"Actually, Granger," he started," I don't think I will because you have seen all of me. It's my turn to see all of you."  
  
Hermione glared at him. She then grabbed her wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totallus," she said and Draco, and his towel, bonded together and he fell to the floor. Hermione levitated him out of the room and onto his bed. "Night Draco!" Hermione said blowing him a kiss before leaving his room and closing the door behind her. Draco glared after her, struggling to get free from his bindings.  
  
Hermione took a ten minute shower and hopped out refreshed and ready for the day. She walked into her room and got dressed. She grabbed a pair of black sunglasses with silver rims, and them on. She then walked into the common room.  
  
"That took you twenty minutes," said the voice of Draco from over the couch.  
  
"How did you get free?" Hermione asked, wrapping her cloak around her so he wouldn't notice what she was wearing. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"It wore off in five minutes," he said with superior smirk plastered to his pretty face. He stood up and walked over to her. Hermione scanned him over with her eyes and noticed something about him she hadn't before. He was hot! All the other girls said he was, but Hermione just couldn't see it until now. He was now only a foot away from her and he was looking down at her.  
  
"Oh well. I was going to forget about you anyway. Not on purpose, I just forgot. Gotta go! Bye!" Hermione said running out of the portrait hole. She had a bit of trouble because of her shoes, but she got out of there as fast as she could.  
  
Hermione was close to the Great Hall and was about to walk in when someone to called her.  
  
"Hermione!" the person called. Hermione turned around to see a flushed Lavender Brown running down the hall, with two school bags, one in each hand. She ran right up to Hermione. "Here you go, Mia," she said, handing Hermione her bag.  
  
"Thank you, Lav," Hermione said to her, smiling.  
  
"You aren't mad at me?" Lavender asked surprised.  
  
"No. It wasn't your fault, it was Ron's. I didn't tell you so I don't blame you," Hermione told her. Lavender grinned genuinely.  
  
"What was Ron's fault?" asked two voices from behind Lavender.  
  
"Ron was cheating on Hermione," said Lavender.  
  
"Say what?!" said Elektra and JT together, once again.  
  
"I didn't know you were going out with him, Mia. Why didn't you tell us?" Elektra asked.  
  
"Because he just asked me yesterday before breakfast," Hermione said gloomily.  
  
"Dick head," JT said and all the girls laughed.  
  
"Who was he cheating with? I say we kick her ass!" Elektra said.  
  
"That would be me. But I didn't know!" Lavender said the last part so she wouldn't be beaten into the ground by her two friends.  
  
"He didn't tell you!?" asked JT.  
  
"Nope. He just brought me into a class room, and it got a little- heated," Lavender explained.  
  
"Stop, wait! Reverse the tape! He was sex cheating on you?!" Elektra asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Let's go," Hermione said, turning toward the Great Hall, but the doors opened and Ron stepped out. Hermione turned her head to Elektra and JT and saw Elektra and Lavender holding JT back from beating the hell out of Ron.  
  
"Hey baby," he said to Hermione. He took her into a hug and tried to kiss her.  
  
"Get away Ron!" Lavender yelled at Ron. Ron looked at her with death in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah Ron. We know you were cheating on, Mia! Now get your white ass over here so I beat the hell out of it!" JT threatened. Ron looked at bit scared. JT and Elektra were known for practically killing people and getting away with it, not to mention the victim would be in the hospital wing for three weeks.  
  
"Mia, it wasn't what it looked like," Ron pleaded.  
  
"Ron! I have confirmed that you were cheating," Lavender said in disgust.  
  
"Mione, I didn't mean to. Please don't leave me!" Ron pleaded again.  
  
"As if!" Hermione said," I'm not just going to act like it didn't happen! It happened, Weasel, and I don't want anything to do with you anymore! Plus, I have already left you" Hermione finished.  
  
"Yeah!" Lavender, Elektra and JT said together.  
  
The four girls walked past Ron, JT still being held back, and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You, you've got a lot of nerve  
  
I guess you haven't heard  
  
I'm doin' fine out here on my own  
  
You, you think that you can come  
  
Around here for some fun  
  
But boy you've got a lot to learn  
  
Don't shake your head from side to side  
  
Saying that you've changed enough  
  
That you see the light  
  
Cuz you just say what you say  
  
And want your way  
  
And it's that game that you play  
  
It's a little late  
  
As if  
  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
  
As if  
  
It's ever gonna come to that  
  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
  
Be a bird pass me by  
  
As if  
  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
  
Not tonight, get a grip  
  
Baby as if  
  
Come on (oh, oh) come on  
  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah  
  
(Oh, oh)  
  
You seem to think that I (I)  
  
Ain't got no sense of pride (Pride)  
  
Well boy you got a weird perception now (Yo)  
  
Of what it is to love (Love)  
  
And I am sure because (Because)  
  
You got the look of desperation  
  
Don't shake your head from left to right  
  
Saying that you will when you won't ever see the light  
  
And you just say what you say and want your way  
  
And it's that game that you play  
  
It's a little late  
  
As if  
  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
  
As if  
  
It's ever gonna come to that  
  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
  
Be a bird pass me by  
  
As if  
  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
  
Not tonight, catch my drift  
  
Baby as if  
  
{Oh, oh, oh, oh...}  
  
You gotta go, you gotta go bye-bye  
  
{Oh, oh, oh, oh...}  
  
As if  
  
(Never gonna take you back, whoo!)  
  
I, I got places to go (Go)  
  
With people you don't know (You don't know 'em)  
  
We're gonna dance all nice and slow (Ha, ha, ha)  
  
Don't shake your head from left to right  
  
Saying that you've changed and now you're on my side  
  
Cause you know you just want some lucky charm  
  
And it's that game that you play  
  
So I'm moving on  
  
As if  
  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
  
As if  
  
It's ever gonna come to that  
  
So be a dear, disappear  
  
Maybe I'm not being clear  
  
As if  
  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
  
Not tonight, get a grip  
  
Baby as if  
  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh...)  
  
No, no, no  
  
As If  
  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
  
As if  
  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
  
As if  
  
It's ever gonna come to that  
  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
  
Be a bird pass me by  
  
As if  
  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
  
Not tonight, get a grip  
  
Baby as if  
  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
  
As if I'm gonna let you try and be my friend  
  
It's the end, take the hint  
  
Baby as if  
  
(He, he, he)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter! I thought I would give a little D/H in the first chapter, just to give a small smackeral of what is coming up in the chapters ahead! I love you all!  
  
If you send me flames, I'll just set my sister's Barbies on fire with them!  
  
I am working on the next chapter so I'm out. Bye! 


	2. Aerials

Thanks! I love the reviews so much! On to the chap!  
  
Chapter Two. Aerials  
  
When the four walked into the Great Hall, Hermione's cloak had come undone and it was billowing out behind her, showing off all she had. Which was probably more than she wanted to show, but she didn't notice because Ginny was waving her and the others over.  
  
"Hey, Gin," Hermione said to her little friend.  
  
"Hi, 'Mione. What's wrong with JT?" Ginny asked in return.  
  
"Oh, the norm. I was cheated on by your big brother, JT wants to kick his ass, but we are holding her back. You know, that old chestnut," Hermione said casually. Ginny almost spit out all of her pumpkin juice.  
  
"My brother what?!" Ginny asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and explained everything that happened.  
  
"JT," Ginny told JT who had calmed down a bit and was sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yes?" JT asked calmly. Ginny grabbed her brother's fork that he was using before he left and put it in JT's face.  
  
"Sick him," Ginny said. JT smirked got up and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You know Ginny. You might never see your brother again," Elektra said as she watched her best friend run out the huge oak doors.  
  
"I know," Ginny said. She was about to take a bite of her bacon when a piercing scream came from behind the oak doors.  
  
"We should go stop her you know. Should we?" Hermione asked. The other three girls looked at each other.  
  
"Nah," the other three said in unison.  
  
"Who's she after now?" Harry asked sitting down across from Ginny. Ginny looked down at her plate and was trying not to laugh. Harry looked at her confused.  
  
"Ron," Lavender said casually.  
  
"What? And you're letting her?" Harry asked. He stood up but Elektra got in his face.  
  
"Sit," she said sternly. He did what he was told and looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.  
  
"No Harry. JT has a reason for homicide you know. Each time," Hermione said, sticking up for her girl-friend. (AN: No, not the girlfriend/girlfriend thing. Just best friend, girlfriend type of thing)  
  
"Why Ron? What did he do?" Harry asked, going for Ron's side.  
  
"He was cheating on Mione," Lavender said. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh god, now all of Gryffindor will know. JT better not tell the Slytherins," Hermione said.  
  
"Hey, at least you're not going to be the one known for the one he cheated with," Lavender pointed out.  
  
"He was cheating? On you? I mean he does deserve whatever JT gives him, but he doesn't have to die that way!" Harry said. He stood up and ran as fast as he could out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Let's go," Hermione said, standing up. She grabbed a piece of toast and stood up.  
  
It was just then that she noticed all of the male population staring at her. Not her face but everything below that. Hermione grabbed her wand and did her hair into two silky pig tails on the sides of her head. She smiled at all of the boys and winked. She turned and walked out of the Great Hall. A pair of silver eyes followed her out and the owner of the silver orbs stood up. He then followed her out, making sure not to be seen.  
  
"Bye girls. I have advanced Trans with McGonagall," she said waving to her best friends.  
  
"That's in twenty minutes, 'Mione!" Ginny called.  
  
"I know. I usually have to sit in the back because I'm not there before everyone else. I want to sit in the front!" Hermione called.  
  
"Bye Mione!" JT called, coming out of a broom closet, Harry and Ron both in a choke hold. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't kill them!" Hermione called over her shoulder to JT.  
  
"I won't!. . . Right away!" she called back. Hermione just rolled her eyes again and continued to walk.  
  
Hermione had walked up two flights of stairs when she sensed someone following her. She didn't turn around she just continued to walk. She was three more flights and two turns away from her next class. The person was still following when she was going up her first flight of stairs. When she was on the top of the third and she didn't see anyone coming up the first flight yet, she hid in the shadows above the flight, right off to the side and listened as somebody climbed up the stair case.  
  
Hermione sneered as she saw who was following her and stepped out behind him and put her wand to the back of his head.  
  
"Malfoy, why are you following me?" she asked him. He turned around and grabbed her wand from her in no time and pushed her up against the wall that was in the shadows. "Ouch," she said in a whisper.  
  
"Well, Granger, I just wanted to say how completely sluttish you look today," he said in her ear. Hermione started to struggle against him and, in no time, he had her pinned fully against the wall. They both started to whisper after this.  
  
"I do not look like a slut," Hermione said menacingly. "You better take that back, Malfoy, or I'll have JT get you," she warned. Draco laughed quietly.  
  
"Go ahead, all JT could do is put me in a coma for a while," he said.  
  
"And she can finish the job I started last night," Hermione added.  
  
"The whole make out thing, or you seeing me naked?" he asked. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"No, making you ball-less," Hermione said. Draco's eyes flashed with a bit of emotion. Anger? Worry? Which one?  
  
"Well, we could finish what I said," Draco said and started to kiss her, hard on the lips. Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't know why he would kiss her willingly, but in her brain, she came up with a really good plan. She started to kiss him back with full force.  
  
The two tongues battled each other, trying to control the other. Hermione wrapped one leg around his waist and started to swivel her hips on his. She did long, slow circles on his hardened member that was begging to be let out. Hermione heard Draco groan and he set his forehead on her shoulder. He was taller than she was, by far, and since he had her up against the wall, she was just a bit taller than her normal height. He trailed his hands up her skirt and Hermione gasped as he felt his hands clutch her ass.  
  
Draco started to nibble her neck and Hermione moaned into his hair. Draco pushed his hardened member, which was still pushing painfully hard against his pants, against Hermione underwear. Hermione gasped again and Draco smiled. 'Come on Hermione. Don't lose concentration' she thought. She started to swivel her hips against his and she started to talk.  
  
"Draco," she said huskily.  
  
"Hm?" he asked her, barely paying attention. He was only paying attention on how it felt to have her body up against his. She pushed him away and straightened out her clothes. Draco looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"I have class. Toodles!" Hermione said. She ducked under his arm and skipped along the hall to her next class, Draco staring after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione smiled at her own genius. She played him. It felt so good. . . . ' To play him. It feels good to play him. Draco Malfoy. . . ' Hermione's thoughts trailed off as she thought of the blonde boy who she had just teased no more than three hours ago. It was her last class of the day, and Hermione was bored. It was three weeks away from the Halloween Masquerade Ball that she and Malfoy. . . She trailed off again, and then caught herself. 'That me and the Head. . . . Ooo head! I mean! We have to plan the ball' she thought. 'I am never going to be able to get through the rest of the year if my thought's keep wondering to that prat!' she thought as the last bell rang. She shot up and ran out of the classroom and into her room.  
  
She flung herself onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling, but noticed that she couldn't see the ceiling, she could only see the red canopy cover with golden stars. 'I am going to go insane' she thought. All Hermione wanted to do was go over to Malfoy and fuck his pure-blood ass senseless, but she had to refrain from doing that.  
  
"Have. . . to . . . stop . . . thinking . . . "she said, trying to knock out the face that was permanently burned into her brain.  
  
"Granger!" called a voice that sounded really pissed off.  
  
"Shit. I almost had him gone, but no! He has to come calling me out to where ever the hell he is. Better go see what the Denis Rodman wants now," she thought. She walked out into the common room to see Malfoy fuming in front of the fire place. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"What was that you pulled earlier in the hallway?" he asked stalking over to her. Hermione stood her ground as he came closer and closer.  
  
"It defiantly wasn't your dick," she said out loud with a smirk. He glared at her.  
  
"Very funny, Granger. I'll get you for that," he said.  
  
"Get me for what? Being a bad, bad girl?" she asked, twisting a lock of hair from one of her pig tails. She didn't have her cloak on and she had unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse so it showed the top of her black bra. Draco glared at her then he smirked.  
  
"Maybe," he said. Hermione smiled lightly and walked up to him, closing the gap between them.  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" she asked in mock horror.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe through you over my knee and give you a spanking," he said, smirking.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed mockingly," I'm in trouble now. Professor Malfoy is going to spank me!" she exclaimed and ran into the bathroom. She didn't expect him to follow her but he did.  
  
Hermione laughed and then ran into her room, closing the door and locking it. 'What am I doing?!' she asked herself in thought. 'You're having fun with that really, really hot guy who wants you just as badly as you do' said a voice that sounded just like Elektra. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together in thought. She brushed it all away and ran to her bed and started to jump up and down on it.  
  
Draco walked in quietly and saw her bouncing on her bed. He smirked. It looked just like off that muggle TV show called "The Man's Show" or something like that, and all of those girls with no bras are jumping up and down on the trampoline. He walked up to her and she turned around just in time to see him pounce on her. Hermione giggled as he laid on top of her, the bed still bouncing.  
  
"You know Granger," Draco started," I could get used to this."  
  
"What exactly is 'this'?" she asked him.  
  
"This," he said kissing her. Hermione smiled inwardly and kissed him back. She rolled over on top of him, but didn't let go.  
  
"'Mione!" called the voice of Ginny. Hermione broke apart from Draco and they got up. Hermione fixed her blouse and skirt Draco was attempting to take off.  
  
"Go through the bathroom," she told him and he ran into the bathroom and into his bedroom, quietly. Hermione then stepped into the common room and to the portrait hole. "Hi guys," Hermione said to her best friends and she let them in.  
  
"Hey, girl," she looked Hermione up and down," we have to ask you a question," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah," Lavender said.  
  
"Yup," said Elektra.  
  
"Should I say something?" JT asked. The other four girls looked at her. She shrugged.  
  
"Shoot," Hermione said, and all five of them walked into Hermione's bedroom.  
  
"First off, why are you all flushed?" asked Elektra.  
  
"Why is your skirt on backwards?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Why is your hair messed up?" JT added.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide for a second then they went back to normal. "Uh. . . I was fighting Malfoy," Hermione said.  
  
"Uh huh. . . " JT said, not believing her. "I'm going to go talk to dragon boy. I'll be back," JT said to her four friends. JT left and the four other girls sat down on Hermione's bed.  
  
"So. How was your day because we saw Malfoy fallow you to Trans and we were wondering what was going on," Lavender said.  
  
"Nothing's going on. He just had class right next to mine I guess, I don't know," Hermione lied, shrugging.  
  
"Oh, I thought he was going to bug you. I thought I was going to beat his ass!" Elektra said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you should do that. Malfoy is head boy, which means you could get into a lot of trouble," Hermione said.  
  
"You're right. We won't kick his ass until after graduation. It's our last year at Hogwarts and I think I am going to cry just thinking about it!" Ginny said.  
  
"I know. But, we'll be friends until the very end of fricken' time," Elektra said, raising her fist into the air in the middle of their little circle. The other three girls knocked fists with her, making a silent pact.  
  
"What about JT?" Ginny asked the others.  
  
"We made this pact last year, it still counts because she is still our friend," said Elektra.  
  
"Guess what you guys! There's a star shower tonight! I say we watch it on Hermione's balcony!" JT said rushing into the room. She tripped over Elektra's feet and fell to the ground. They all busted out laughing and couldn't stop.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!" Ginny exclaimed, clutching her stomach, still laughing. Hermione pointed toward the bathroom.  
  
"Hurry!" the other four girls exclaimed," We have to go too!" Lavender finished.  
  
After they had all used the bathroom, it was thirty minutes until dinner.  
  
"So, Hermione, what was up with the outfit today? It was bit freaky," JT said, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"I wanted to know what it was like to dress like all the other girls my age," Hermione explained.  
  
"Look at me and JT. Do we dress like that?" Elektra asked, her and JT standing up, modeling their Hogwarts school boy uniforms.  
  
"Hey, JT," Lavender said.  
  
"Yeah?" JT asked.  
  
"I dare you to dress up with make up, a short skirt, and almost completely open blouse, high heals and your hair up in pig tails. Plus you have to carry around your favorite flavored lolly," Lavender dared JT. JT looked like she was about to cry because she never backed down from a dare. Never. Ever. Ever. NEVER!  
  
"Ok. . . " she said gloomily. All the girls gasped and got up, running to get things to dress up their tom-boy concubine number one.  
  
Ten minutes later, JT was prepped, pushed, pumped, and prepified, much to the horror of her and Elektra.  
  
"You look like Slytherin Barbie!" Elektra exclaimed. JT ran to the full length mirror and screamed in horror. She was wearing a short silver skirt that showed almost all of her legs, a black bra with a green transparent shirt that showed off her belly chain snake tattoo, five and a half inch platforms (thank you Lavender) and her hair, that, even in pigtails, went to her lower back, were long and silver with dark green streaks that were in luscious curls. Her make was with light blush, light eye-liner, and green eye shadow that faded into silver.  
  
"Elektra! You have to do the same! Only with Gryffindor colors!" JT exclaimed, wanting to throw herself off a cliff.  
  
"No way!" Elektra yelled, but she was too late. The girls were already pulling her into the depths of hell that Elektra called 'the bathroom'. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed in horror.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The five girls walked into the Great Hall and every eye was on either JT or Elektra. Hogwarts, for the first time, saw their two tom-boys in short skirts and showing a lot of flesh. There were cat calls for Elektra and people offering JT dates and sex. Elektra had to be held back from ripping JT's head off.  
  
Dinner was spent trying to ignore all of the stairs that everyone was giving Elektra and JT. Only one person wasn't looking at the two pieces of eye candy. He, for one, didn't care, and two, he was looking at the head girl.  
  
'Why can't I stop thinking about her?' Draco asked himself. 'For the last two days, she has teased me, played me, and almost fucked me! Well, she is going to get what's coming to her if she doesn't stop or doesn't finish what she started' he thought. It might have been a sinister thought to those who didn't know what he meant, but to Draco, to make it short, it meant he was going to fuck her from here to no return if she didn't make the move. It might have gone that far, and they might have even still been in her room, the head board banging against the wall, if it wasn't for her friends. He finished his dinner in five minutes and ran back up to the head common room so he could watch the star shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on you guys. If we don't leave soon, I am going to pound everyone into the floor!" JT whispered to her friends.  
  
"O.K. Let's go. This is getting really annoying," Hermione said. All the girls stood up, Ginny included, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I am going to murder everyone in their sleep tonight. A Hufflepuff even threw me their house password!" Elektra said, grabbing a little slip of paper from inside her bra.  
  
"Let me see that!" JT exclaimed, grabbing the password from her best friend. "Monkeys?" JT asked laughing.  
  
"Yup. I know, they're discriminating monkey's if you ask me," Lavender said.  
  
"True that," JT agreed.  
  
"Oh god you guys!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her watch. The other girls looked at their watches and yelped. Three minutes until the star shower started. The five girls took off up five flights of stairs and two corridors. When they were twenty feet from the portrait, Hermione tried to think of the password.  
  
"Password!" the maiden in the portrait asked. She was in a mid-evil styled dress, her hair was in light, stiff curls and the dress was emerald green (AN: if you have ever seen that Charmed episode where Paige is that mid- evil enchantress, that's what her dress and hair looks like). Her skin was pale with one dark green eye and one dark purple, and her cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
"Pixie dust" Hermione said. The portrait swung open and the five girls ran into the common room, into Hermione's room, and then onto Hermione's balcony.  
  
"Muzik Mixer," JT said to her wand. They watched as a mix CD popped out of the end of her wand and floated a few feet above their heads and started to play music.  
  
"Soda Pop!" Lavender said and different assortments of soda appeared on a table that was always on the balcony.  
  
"O lolly lolly," Ginny said and bowl of assorted candy was added.  
  
"Pop goes the weasel!" Elektra said and three bowls of Dander Dee's Never Get Cold popcorn were added to the table.  
  
"Cruel Summer," Hermione said and five beach chairs were sat on the balcony. "Wingardium Leviosa," Hermione added and the table floated around them for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look at that one!" Elektra said quietly as she pointed to a star that went zipping all the way across the sky. The other girls gave "Ooooh"s and "aaah!"s while JT said "Holy monkey!".  
  
"Can you be any louder?" asked a cold voice.  
  
"Shut the frick up, Draco. No one wanted you out here anyway," JT sneered. The only reason Draco didn't get entirely mad was because she was also a Slytherin. But she had befriended four Gryffindors, so he was going to insult her back, just for that reason.  
  
"Oh you shut up, you bloody wench. No one wanted your opinion! You shut the hell up before I make you," he warned her menacingly.  
  
"Bring it on, slim jim!" JT said standing up and walking over to her half of the balcony. Draco stood up and they got in each other's face, then JT tackled him, getting a good few punches in on him, and he doing the same, only three punches behind.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and levitated JT off of Draco and brought her back to her beach chair. JT didn't have a scratch, but Draco had a bloody lip and a purple bruise was forming on his cheek.  
  
"Why don't you have any bruises, Anderson?" Draco asked JT thirty minutes later.  
  
"I have dark skin and good blood circulation. I don't get bruises," she explained. It was true, she didn't have any bruises, and Draco had gotten her with some good punches.  
  
"You two are so immature," Hermione mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group sat on the balcony watching the stars fall until twelve.  
  
"You guys better be getting back to your houses. JT, you have a longer while to go. You do have to go down around sixty flights of stairs to get to your house. Draco, take her back so she doesn't get in trouble," Hermione said.  
  
Draco glared at her, as if saying 'You take her yourself, mud blood' but Hermione matched his glare and he quickly took JT and the rest out of the common room, while Hermione cleaned everything up.  
  
Hermione walked out into the common room after everything was cleaned up and sat on the high backed chair she liked so much. She had changed into short, short, short stretch denim indigo shorts with a white tank top that had a black skull on the front. Hermione sighed and grabbed her book that was on the table next to her chair. She looked at the cover. "The Psychic Pathway" by Sonia Choquette ( This book is so great. You guys, and girls should read it some time!). She opened the book and started to read.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Draco walked into the common room, and looked at Hermione, who was reading a book in front of the fire place. He smirked and walked up behind her and started reading from the top of the page that she was on.  
  
". . . express the creativity and awareness of the musician. It does not create the music, it channels the music. . . ". Draco rolled his eyes. 'Bull shit' he thought. (AN: It isn't!! SHUT UP!!) He grabbed the book from her and placed it on the table next to her.  
  
"I believe we have some unfinished business to tend to, Granger," he said silkily.  
  
"Oh but, Malfoy! I was reading," Hermione said, imitating Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Draco smirked and grabbed her hand. He swiftly brought her into his room and threw her onto the bed.  
  
Hermione wasn't done with her plan yet. She was going to make him want her, need her. Then she was going make him beg for her, and when he did, she might give it to him. She wasn't going to in the first place, but she needed to or she was going to combust from all of the sexual tension. She already knew he wanted her, but she didn't know about needing. She was going to accomplish that that very night. She was going to force herself to leave so she wouldn't wake up the next morning, naked, pleasured, and pained from the waist down. 'The whole pleasured thing doesn't sound too. . . ' her thoughts were stopped when Draco's lips crushed against hers, laying her back onto the bed, him on top.  
  
Draco put his hands in her silky brown hair and pushed her lips harder against his. Hermione put her hands on his back and kissed him back with the same intensity and fired up passion. He removed her shirt and started to suck softly on different places of her neck, chest, and stomach. He smirked when he noticed that she had successfully covered up the hicky he made the with make up, which was now coming off.  
  
Hermione took of his shirt and threw it somewhere, but she didn't care. (AN; I think I might make Hermione give in and just let him do her, but I don't think I will. Just keep reading, and they might get it on. I am just going along with what my brain says) Hermione looked at Draco well chiseled chest and abs. This was making it harder for Hermione to pull off her plan. Hermione leaned against his chest and gave him a hicky. 'Hermione Granger was here!' she thought happily.  
  
"Granger, whatever you do, don't just leave me here," Draco said. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Because I am getting mad at the fact that you won't just get it over with," he explained.  
  
"Get what over with," she was aiming at pissing him off. He glared at her.  
  
"The whole fore-play thing is boring. Just let me fuck you," he said. (AN: That was a bit blunt, don't you think, Draco?) Hermione kept a straight face, but inside she was overcome with a great amount of joy. 'Why are you happy?!' she asked herself. 'Because you know you want him to fuck you' said the voice of Ginny. Hermione frowned inwardly, she didn't know why she had her best friend's voices in her head. 'Let me tell you' came the voice of JT 'he is GOOD!' she finished. Hermione was surprised and her got big. 'Did JT do Malfoy? Nah. . . ' Hermione thought.  
  
"I don't know. . . "Hermione said, putting a finger on her lips. "Ok!" she finished. Draco smirked, he wasn't going to let her get away with her decision.  
  
Life is a waterfall  
  
we're one in the river  
  
and one again after the fall  
  
swimming through the void  
  
we hear the word  
  
we lose ourselves  
  
but we find it all....  
  
cause we are the ones that want to play  
  
always want to go  
  
but you never want to stay  
  
and we are the ones that want to choose  
  
always want to play  
  
but you never want to lose  
  
aerials, in the sky  
  
when you lose small mind  
  
you free your life  
  
life is a waterfall  
  
we drink from the river  
  
then we turn around and put up our walls  
  
swimming through the void  
  
we hear the word  
  
we lose ourselves  
  
but we find it all...  
  
cause we are the ones that want to play  
  
always want to go  
  
but you never want to stay  
  
and we are the ones that want to choose  
  
always want to play  
  
but you never want to lose  
  
aerials, in the sky  
  
when you lose small mind  
  
you free your life  
  
aerials, so up high  
  
when you free your eyes eternal prize  
  
aerials, in the sky  
  
when you lose small mind  
  
you free your life  
  
aerials, so up high  
  
when you free your eyes eternal prize  
  
Cliffy! HAHA!! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Peace OUT!! 


	3. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

I love all of the reviews, reviewers! I really do. Thanx for them all. On to the chapter.  
  
Thanx to Casey, you inspired me to keep going!  
  
AN!!: Please read my other fan fiction called "Daughter of the Queen". Not may people have read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these CBK's! (Crazy British Kids) but I assure you, If you sew me, all you get is a really cool computer. Oh and I do not own the Song "Girls Just Want to Have Fun"; the goddess Cindy Lauper does.  
  
Chapter Three. Girls Just Want To Have Fun  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione, who just smirked back at him. 'Little boy's gonna get played!' Hermione thought evilly. 'He's going to hate me after this' Hermione thought kissing him. 'Not that he doesn't now' Hermione finished. Or does he?  
  
Hermione rolled on top of him and kissed him with burning passion. Hermione put her head down next to his zipper and unzipped his pants with her teeth. She removed them from his body and threw them. She then rested herself onto Draco's boxers, that were barely covering up his erection. Hermione then started to ride him, even though they still had half of their clothes on.  
  
'Oh god. . .' Draco moaned in his head. He couldn't wait any longer, but he was so dazed that he wasn't exactly thinking straight.  
  
Hermione smirked at him as the look of ecstasy flashed over his face. Hermione got off of him and walked to the door. "Night Draco," she said cheerfully. Draco sat up and looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"You can't just leave!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I can, and I am," she said, walking out of his room and into the bathroom. She locked all the doors to the bathroom and stripped her clothes. 'I can't believe you did that' one of her voices yelled at her. 'Ginny?' Hermione asked the voice. 'Yeah! That's insane of you, 'Mione' yelled Elektra's voice. 'He could have satisfied you every way possible! Yet you chose not to!? Insanity. I should know that he can do that' said the voice of Lavender. 'You guys cast a spell on me didn't you?! Now you are my conscious. I should have known' Hermione thought to her friends.  
  
'Well, we're just trying to make you make the right decision' said Lavender's voice.  
  
'The decision to fuck Malfoy!? Are you insane?! I think you are! All of you!' Hermione said, grabbing the knobs to the shower and turning on the hot water. Hermione didn't like mixing the hot and cold water. She mentally argued with her best friends, who left after she told them to, and by the time they left, the bathroom was completely fogged out, but Hermione wasn't done washing. Hermione turned around in the large shower to grab the shampoo but saw Draco standing right behind her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here!?" Hermione asked in shock and rage. He pushed her against the wall and pushed her legs apart with his knee.  
  
"You knew you weren't going to get away with this," he said to her. The water was still beating down on them and Hermione had to admit, he looked really good wet. Hermione knew she wasn't going to get away with it, but she didn't think he was going to fallow her into the shower.  
  
"I can hope, can't I?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Do you get some kind of pleasure toying with me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said smirking," I do."  
  
"I'm glad I'm pleasuring you some way, Granger, but would you not do that!" he sneered.  
  
"Why? I just want to have some fun!" Hermione said, pouting out her bottom lip. He seemed fazed for a bit but then he snapped back.  
  
Draco glared at her. "I don't care, Granger. Don't do that, ever again." He applied pressure onto her arms, that were over her head against the wall, and Hermione winced in pain.  
  
"Why not, Draco? Aren't you having fun? I mean, I'm the only woman that would ever play you because all of the other girls that you have done didn't think twice. Maybe except my friends," Hermione said.  
  
"You're right about your friends. JT gave me quite the fight. Lot's of spirit that one, too bad I had to take it forcefully," he said. Hermione's mouth dropped open, but she closed it and glared at him.  
  
"You raped JT?!" she asked in astonishment.  
  
"It's a shame on her part. I liked it, personally," Draco said smugly.  
  
"You ass hole! I knew there was something wrong with you! You are a sick bastard!" Hermione yelled at him. He just smirked at her.  
  
"Well, it's your turn now, Granger. Now I have to take it forcefully, just like I had to do it to JT," he said, smirking evilly.  
  
"You can't rape the willing." Hermione said, smiling at him. He raised an eye brow at her and he applied a bit more pressure on her arms.  
  
Hermione glared at him, but then she smirked at him. He looked at her oddly and she flipped him onto the wall. She then pushed her lips against his and he kissed her back. Draco flipped her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, sitting on his erection.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom," he told her. He walked out of the bathroom, Hermione still attached to him, and walked into his bedroom. He laid her down, him on top, and started to kiss his was down her body.  
  
He slowly passed by her breasts and kissed her belly button. He slipped his tongue into it and blew on it. Hermione sighed blissfully. He continued to move down and he stopped when he reached her hot slit. He spread her legs and blew on her opening. It sent chills through Hermione's spine and her back slightly arched. He then plunged his tongue into her wetness and his tongue jabbed in and out of Hermione, who was on the brink of screaming out in pleasure. Hermione let a loud moan escape her lips and Draco smirked.  
  
He stopped and Hermione position herself up against the head board. He got in between her legs and then slowly pushed himself into her. Hermione gasped as he pushed his whole self into her. He smirked at her as he saw a look of pleasure cross her face. He exited her and left the head of his member on her slit and then pushed himself back in forcefully. Hermione let a gasp escape her lips and she let her head hit the head board behind her.  
  
Hermione's toes curled and she gasped again as he pushed himself into her. She grabbed onto his back and her nails graved it. Her nails sent an electric shock through his body and he wanted more so he pushed himself into her harder than before.  
  
Hermione heard the faint noise of wood on wood, then noticed that the head board was hitting against the wall behind it. She then noticed how great it felt to have her body up against his. They just fit right. They molded together in a way she and all her other lovers hadn't.  
  
Her head hit the head board and their bodies dripped in sweat. Their bodies molded together as they pressed together with each of Draco's thrusts. Draco kissed her and Hermione kissed him back. He clutched her hips with his hands and pushed himself in farther, if possible.  
  
Hermione came with a loud yell and Draco came with her. They fell back onto the bed, Hermione on top, and resting her head on his chest. They were both breathing heavily and Hermione was on the brink of falling asleep. So she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning at sun rise, Hermione woke up to see herself sleeping next to a slumbering Draco. He looked so cute asleep, so she didn't wake him. She crawled out of the bed, the green bed sheet wrapped around her body, and into her room, only to find five girls sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well, it looks like you took our advice. This is Sara. My little sister." Elektra explained, pointing to the younger girl. Hermione noticed her as the only fifth year prefect.  
  
"Hi Sara." Hermione said, smiling and waving.  
  
"Hi." She said, waving back lightly.  
  
"So?" Lavender asked expectantly.  
  
"So what?" Hermione asked, looking in her closet and pulling out a pair of flared jeans and a pheasant top with no shoulders, but it had sleeves. She walked into the bathroom, but didn't close the door so she could hear her friends.  
  
"How did it go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm not telling." Hermione said. Hermione came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, still holding Draco's bed sheet.  
  
"Why not?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Because. Hey JT." Hermione said to her friend, who had been sitting on her balcony, looking at the fading stars. She turned around, waved a little and went back to watching.  
  
"What's up with JT?" Elektra asked Ginny. Ginny shrugged and looked at her friend.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her. Be right back." Hermione said, standing up and walking onto the balcony and closing the door behind her. "JT?" she asked her friend. She looked up and at Hermione.  
  
"Hi." She said to her.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." JT replied.  
  
"What happened between you and Draco is my secret. I promise I won't tell any body. Can you trust me with the secret, because if not, I will wipe it form my memory." Hermione said. JT's head snapped towards her and Hermione saw that her eyes were starting to water.  
  
"He told you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said solemnly.  
  
"Bastard. God I hate him." JT said, a tear running down her face. She feircly wiped it away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked her friend.  
  
"Because, it's just so humiliating." JT answered.  
  
"That's not humiliation, that's rape, JT. You should have told someone. Anyone." Hermione answered softly, yet sternly.  
  
"It would have been embarrassing." JT said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, after it happens, you can't go back. You feel dirty and you feel like trash, and it makes you hate everything and everybody. It makes you shield out nice and mean people both and it gets to the point where your heart is like ice and it feels like no one cares for you. It makes you feel worthless and used at the same time." JT was crying freely now. Hermione looked sympathetically at her friend.  
  
"JT. I am so sorry." Hermione said, hugging her friend. JT hugged her back and started crying on her shoulder. Hermione saw someone's shadow in the sliding glass window of Draco's room. Then the shadow disappeared and Hermione glared after it.  
  
"Please don't tell the girls. I don't want them to know." JT said into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"I won't." Hermione promised.  
  
"Thank you. Now, let's go buy some things from the Weasly Wheezes. I have some payback to give." JT said, smiling evilly. Hermione smiled and go up. Hermione knew who she was going to go after, and she would be there to help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione got permission to go to Hogsmeade and let JT come along with her. The girls were walking down the path when someone pushed past them. It was Draco.  
  
"Watch where you're going, fag-ferret!" JT yelled after him. He didn't turn around or make a comment, just kept walking.  
  
"Since when doesn't he insult back." Hermione asked.  
  
"No clue." JT replied. The two girls shrugged and walked into Hogsmeade. They watched as Draco walked into a dark alley and dissapear into the shadows.  
  
"I swear that guy is a Shadow Spirit." JT said.  
  
"I'll have to agree with you." Hermione said. "He's probably going to a Death Eater meeting or something stupid like that."  
  
"Well, let's go get the stuff. I have the perfect idea." JT said. The two girls walked into the Weasly Wizard Wheezes and went up to the counter.  
  
"Hey, Mione!" Fred exclaimed. Gorge came around the counter and got JT and Hermione into a hug. Fred followed suit.  
  
"I never thought I would see you in here, Mione." Gorge said.  
  
"Well, I just followed JT." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hey JT." Fred said. The twins and JT did a complicated hand shake and Hermione watched intently.  
  
"JT here was our first costumers and she asks for her original package each week. Will it be the original this time, Jamie?" Gorge asked.  
  
"Actually. I was thinking of the super pack." JT said, with an evil smirk. Fred and Gorge's eyes got big.  
  
"Jamie. No one has ever bought the super pack. Ever!" Gorge said.  
  
"I know. But I have big fish to fry. Oh, and if your brother complains about it, tell he can kiss my ass." JT said.  
  
"What did Ron do now?" Fred asked. Gorge went to go get JT's order.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just something." JT said. Fred nodded. JT started to talk to Fred in a language that Hermione didn't know. Fred looked at Hermione sympathetically.  
  
"Here you go, Jamie. The super pack. So, what's going to be used for? Are you going to use on a curtain ferret?" Gorge asked.  
  
"Maybe." JT said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh yeah. We know that look JT. Don't hurt Ron too bad Jamie Taylor." Fred said.  
  
"I won't, and don't use my full name or you'll find half of this box set up for you in the morning." JT warned.  
  
"Ok! Gosh! You don't need to get hostile!" Gorge said. Fred started to talk to JT in the other language and gave her a piece of folded paper.  
  
"OK. I'll be sure to do that for you." JT said. She paid for her stuff and the two girls walked out of the shop.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" Hermione asked. "And what language was that?"  
  
"That was our own secret language and Fred likes Elektra. He wants me to give her this note." Jt said, flashing the piece of folded paper. "Damn, this box is heavy." JT said, trying to hold up the large box.  
  
"Maybe you should levitate it, Jamie Taylor." Hermione said playfully. JT's eyes widened and she glared at Hermione.  
  
"I am going to hurt you when I put this thing down." JT said threateningly. Hermione just laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me. Well, not until we're done with the prank. What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked. JT cast a spell on Hermione so she would understand the language that her Fred and Gorge made up.  
  
After Jt was done telling Hermione the plan, Hermione was laughing. "can you actually do that?" she asked.  
  
"Yup. We're witches, it won't take too long. We'll do it to Ron first." JT said. Hermione nodded and the two headed back for Hogwarts.  
  
I come home in the morning light  
  
my mother says when you gonna live your life right  
  
oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
  
and girls they want to have fun  
  
oh girls just want to have fun  
  
the phone rings in the middle of the night  
  
my father yells what you gonna do with your life  
  
oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
  
but girls they want to have fun  
  
oh girls just want to have -  
  
that's all they really want  
  
some fun  
  
when the working day is done  
  
girls - they want to have fun  
  
oh girls just want to have fun  
  
some boys take a beautiful girl  
  
and hide her away from the rest of the world  
  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
  
oh girls they want to have fun  
  
oh girls just want to have -  
  
that's all they really want  
  
some fun  
  
when the working day is done  
  
girls - they want to have fun  
  
oh girls just want to have fun,  
  
they want to have fun,  
  
they want to have fun... 


	4. Ironic

I like all of your reviews! Thank you! Anyway * another person throws a stapler and I catch and throw it back. Two seconds later we hear someone fall out of their seat and hit the floor * * everyone claps* thank you ::bow:: thank you ::bow::. Anyway, I am going on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I just took these characters to play with. I promise I will put them back, nice and neat, onto the shelf in J.K.'s living room!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Chapter Four. Ironic  
  
Draco walked past the two girls and heard JT yell a rude comment at him. 'Keep your cool, Draco' he thought to himself. He walked down the lane to Hogsmeade and looked over his shoulder. The two girls were talking and Draco frowned.  
  
He had over heard their conversation on the balcony that morning, and he had no idea that he had hurt JT that way. 'I am such a JERK!' he insulted himself. He was taking a trip that people like to call "Down Guilt Trip Lane". (A/N: Yeah! You better be guilty, you male-show venous bastard who is intimidated by his Lucius But head Pussy Malfoy father!!)  
  
He walked down a familiar alley and opened the door. He walked in and looked around the little shop. The walls were lined from top to bottom with expensive collectibles.  
  
"Ah! Mister Malfoy, how are you today on this fine morning?" the store clerk asked.  
  
"I am doing well. I have to ask a favor of you." Draco said, approaching the counter and rested against it. The store clerk smirked at Draco, and Draco smirked back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked out of the shop thirty minutes later to see the two girls walk out of Weasly Wizard Wheezes, JT carrying a big box, and talking.  
  
"Ubet shashay eloy mocka soy?" He heard Hermione say. "As meck tomay sheck?"  
  
"Ebay to say elek shas may malik ap drace. Shashsas mermy atook alay shiw." Hermione started to laugh really hard and they continued to talk.  
  
"I've never heard that language." Draco thought to himself. He then went into a small shop across the street and walked in.  
  
"Hello, Draco. I haven't seen you in here since last year." Said the old woman from behind the counter. "What would you like today?" she asked, motioning toward the glass case. Draco looked around the case and saw something he wanted. He pointed to it and the woman took it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco walked back toward Hogwarts slowly. He had gotten both Hermione and JT something. Of course, he liked Hermione a lot more than JT. Well, he didn't like JT at all. Plus, he didn't want to get in Potter's way. Draco had over heard him and Ron talking about how Harry liked JT, but she had turned into a cold hearted, flesh seeking, bitch who would send someone new to the hospital each week. He wasn't about to get mixed into wonder boy's love life.  
  
"Damn, since when was life so complicated?" Draco asked himself, looking at the sky. He sighed and went back to walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV (sort of)  
  
Hermione and JT ran up the stairs to the Head Dorms, the other four in tow and, and walked quickly into the common room. They had just set up the trap for Ron and they set up a wizard surveillance camera that the twins had sold her. She took out the video player and turned it on. She enlarged it and propped it up on Hermione's vanity and the six girls sat around the desk.  
  
"Let's go. I have to go into the dorm to get something." They watched as Ron and Harry walk up to the boys dorm. When Ron opened the door glue fell onto his head and "wizard un-removable silly string" came squirting at him. The girls heard three loud thumps and watched as three "disappear on contact bludgers" flew into Ron's stomach and face. He fell to the ground and JT pushed a button on the surveillance camera and three water balloons full of "Stench Cream" fell onto his face.  
  
"Ron!" they saw Harry walk to Ron, but stepped back when he smelled the garlic from the balloons.  
  
"Boy thought he got away easy. Well, we all knew thinking never fit Ron." JT said. The three girls burst into laughter as people form dorms above and the common room below came up to see what was going on. The girls left Hermione's room to go to lunch but Draco was standing by Hermione's door, looking as if he were talking to himself.  
  
"Are you OK?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Can I talk to you and JT for a second?" he asked them. The two girls looked at one another and followed him into his room. JT went hesitantly in and stood behind Hermione. Draco turned on all of the lights and walked up to them. JT peered at him over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want Draco?" Hermione asked. He glared at her for a second and then it got whipped off and he looked down.  
  
"This is sort of hard for me to say, but I'm sorry JT. I didn't mean to hurt you like that and I sort of. . . just. I got you this." He held out a small dark green velvet box and JT hesitantly took it. She opened it up and her mouth fell open and her eyes got wide. Inside was silver ring with an emerald incrusted snake wrapped around a ruby incrusted J."I thought the rubies would give it touch since you hang out with Gryffindors." He told her. She just stared at it, her eyes sweeping over its beauty.  
  
"Thank you for apologizing, and for this. It's very kind of you." She wiped off a tear, gave him a small hug and left. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Draco Malfoy, on a guilt trip. It was highly unheard of.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked at him. "I got you something too." He handed her one small red box and another bigger one, around the size of a CD case, but bigger.  
  
"You shouldn't have gotten me anything, Draco." She said, taking the boxes. She opened the bigger one and gasped. Inside was a golden necklace with a golden Lion with ruby hair and the end of its tail was also ruby. Hermione put it back into the box and in between the necklace, on the box, were two earrings with five rubies dangling on golden chains. Hermione opened the ring box and marveled at what she saw. It was a big ruby surrounded by a golden snake with emerald eyes.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked her. Hermione nodded and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks. But, why did you get a snake on mine?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're best friends with a Slytherin and since last night, I- uh, I just put it on there." Draco explained. Hermione smiled at him and gave him one last hug. He helped her put on the necklace and she put the ring on her right hand ring finger and put on her earrings.  
  
"Want to escort me and JT to lunch?" she asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"No. I can't, they might think that as weird, and we don't want people thinking that we're together." Draco said. Hermione nodded and left.  
  
"Hermione! That is so pretty." JT said when Hermione met her outside the portrait.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Hermione asked. JT looked at the necklace and smiled.  
  
"I think he likes you." JT put in.  
  
"Yeah right." Hermione said, lightly pushing Jt. Jt returned the gesture and the two laughed.  
  
"It's ironic isn't it?" JT asked Hermione.  
  
"What is?"  
  
The day I'm going to get Draco back for, uh, you know. He goes on a guilt trip and gets all mushy on me and he says he was sorry." JT said. Hermione took it into consideration.  
  
"Yup. Very ironic." Hermione answered.  
  
An old man turned ninety-eight  
  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
  
In your face  
  
A traffic jam when you're already late  
  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
  
Helping you out 


End file.
